The Globe of the Gods
by Milly Molly Mandy
Summary: Studying an artifact leads to many discoveries. SD pairing. COMPLETE. Please review - it's my first writing. :)
1. Chapter 1 A discovery

Chapter 1 – A discovery

Major Samantha Carter sighed and put down her pen. She was beginning to regret pulling an all nighter to study the metallic artefact SG4 had brought back from their latest mission. She knew there was a power source within the orb because her computer was showing low energy readings, and she had spent the whole night trying to open the casing to see inside. She glanced down at her watch and groaned – the dial was showing 08:00. Any minute now the Colonel was going to walk past her door and make some comment about her work, and she nothing to show for it. Leaning forward, she rubbed her eyes and studied the large, black sphere on her desk. 'I am looking at a big, black crystal ball' she thought to herself. 'And if I look really closely at it's surface I can see a very scruffy Sam looking back'.

"Hey."

Sam jumped at the soft voice and stood up quickly, turning to face the speaker. She wobbled slightly as the blood rushed to her head and she stuck her arm out, leaning on the desk for balance.

"Are you ok?"

Sam heard the concern in Daniel's voice as he moved closer into the room.

"Yeah, I've just been working too hard, thats all." She smiled and looked at him closely.

"Hmm, I know the feeling." Daniel had a delicate shadow across his face and his clothes were creased.

"I'm just off actually. I pulled an all nighter on the scriptures that came with the orb," he added sheepishly, his blue eyes looking to Sam's desk where the orb rested – unopened. Weary though she was, Sam's eyes lit up with the idea that Daniel may have discovered how to open the orb.

"Did you discover anything?" She asked, unable to keep her enthusiasm out of her voice. Daniel looked back into Sam's face and chuckled quietly.

"I'm guessing I'm not the only one who stayed here the whole night." He saw the eagerness in Sam's eyes and continued. "I'm afraid I didn't. I can't get beyond the first line of text. My brain seems to have frozen. I thought I would go home and hunt out some text books. And maybe get some sleep."

Sam nodded and turned to look at the orb. "I know there is a power source inside but I just can't figure out how to get in. Or what it was even used for." She sighed in frustration and yawned. "I hate not knowing how something works…" She tapped the orb absentmindedly. Daniel moved up to her side and gently turned her to face him.

"I think I should take you home to get some sleep. The orb will still be here later – though I wouldn't suggest working through the night again!" His eyes locked onto her's and he felt a spark as sleepy blue eyes looked back at him.

Sam looked into Daniel's crystal blue eyes and felt the spark pass through her. She suddenly felt very unsure of herself. This was Daniel, her friend, not the Daniel she had just thought of him as. She gently shook herself and Daniel let go of her shoulders and stepped back.

"I… I came by bike today. Yesterday… I think" she finished lamely. She avoided eye contact with Daniel and went round the side of her desk to collect her things.

Daniel watched her. He knew from her reaction she must have felt it too, or seen it in his eyes, and he felt unsure of how he should proceed. He couldn't let Sam go home on a motorbike though. It would be the early morning rush on the roads and Sam was hardly in a fit state to ride.

"Sam, you can't possibly be thinking of biking home. I insist on giving you a lift. Your bike will still be here later!" He went up and took some of the lab notes out of her laden arms. "Come on." He strode out into the hallway and Sam followed meekly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 Thoughts

Chapter 2 – Thoughts

On the way home she concluded that she only gave in so easily because she hadn't had coffee for a few hours. She remember her watch glowing 01:32 last time she had gone to fetch a drink. They sat in the morning traffic in silence. Sam presumed Daniel was thinking over the scriptures, and she let him. Her mind briefly focussed on the orb, before returning to an image burnt into her mind. Daniel's beautiful eyes looking deep into hers. She wondered whether he too had felt the spark. 'Daniel's only been my good friend. I like him loads, but that is to be expected in a job like this. Isn't it?' She glanced sideways at the man sitting next to her. They were stopped at some traffic lights and Daniel was staring away from her, outside his window. He had let his brown hair grow a bit recently, and she was reminded of his younger days, when she first met him. Looking at him now, she realised he had changed a lot. The Colonel's vigorous training had made him well-built, and he had lost some of his school boy essence. He had actually grown incredibly attractive she thought to herself, blushing.

Daniel glanced at the woman next to him. She had a faint blush rising on her cheeks. She looked beautiful, and he would love to have leaned over there and then and kissed her. Instead, he turned back to his window and focussed on the traffic lights in the distance. He knew his feelings for Sam had been growing stronger recently, but until today he hadn't realised how strong. Even before Shar're had died Sam had grown to be very important in Daniel's life.

In the distance the lights changed to green and 5 minutes later they were outside Sam's house. Daniel pulled up and climbed out, reappearing seconds later to open Sam's door. She smiled at him and got out the car.

"Did you want to come in for some coffee, or breakfast, or something?" She collected her things together from the car and turned to face him.

"I'd best not. I want to get some sleep and go back to study the texts this afternoon. Are you going back in today? Do you want a lift?"

Sam laughed at this. "I would if you don't mind. I'll have to bring my bike home at some point. Maybe I could get into the orb this afternoon."

Daniel opened the gate and started walking Sam to her door.

"Say 3 o'clock. Will that be ok?"

"Yeah, that'll be great. Thanks." She flashed him a smile and started hunting in her pocket for her keys. Daniel held her notes patiently while she unlocked the door, before handing them back to her, once more dazzling her with a smile.  
"I'll see you at 3. Have a good..err.. Mornings sleep."

Sam chuckled and gently shut the door. Daniel turned and walked back to his car, deep in thought. Sam leaned back against her door and tried to discern her feelings about Daniel.

Standing in her bathroom 15 minutes later, brushing her teeth, she had come to the conclusion that she did in fact have special feelings for Daniel. She wondered for how long, but could not distinguish a particular time when her feelings had grown stronger than friendship. She walked into her room and pulled the curtains shut, plunging the room into shadow. Stumbling into bed, she added to herself "It's not like it matters anyway. Nothing can come of it."

Daniel drove home thinking about Sam. The feelings he had pushed to the back of his mind so long ago had again surfaced. He didn't remember feeling this strongly abut Shar're, but he had changed a lot from the innocent young anthropologist who had gone to Abydos so many missions ago. 'Of all the women I meet, Sam is the one I can't have' he thought to himself. He knew how Sam felt about Jack, even though she had been very professional about the whole thing. Jack would kill him if he ever found out what Daniel was thinking. Teal'c probably wouldn't mind though. Daniel found some consolation in this as he pulled up by his house. Letting himself in, he was quickly ready for bed and fell into an exhausted sleep, his dreams plagued by images of Shar're and Sam.


	3. Chapter 3 To work

Chapter 3 – To work

A few minutes after 3 Sam's doorbell went and she flew to the door, grabbing her work things as she passed them. Refreshed from her sleep, she was both eager to see Daniel and eager to crack the secret of the orb. She swung open the door and stepped out, locking it behind her. She noted Daniel looked tired, but was tidier than earlier.

"Good afternoon. Sleep well?" She asked as they headed for his car.

"Not really… thinking about the scriptures" he added by way of an excuse. It was the first time he had lied to Sam and he blushed as he thought of the real reason for his tiredness. He had dreamt of his life with Shar're back on Abydos. He had been watching the sunrise with her one morning and they had ended up making love as the desert heated up with the sun. In his dreams it had been Sam he had made love to. He had kissed all over her body and she had cried with pleasure at his touch. Daniel cleared his throat and opened the passenger door for Sam. She climbed in and a few minutes later they were heading to the SGC.

"If it was anyone else holding a door open for me I would probably beat them up. But as it's you I'll forgive." She smiled at Daniel and he glanced at her as he changed gears. "So, did you realise anything new about the scriptures while you were not sleeping?"

Daniel blushed lightly, and it did not go unmissed by Sam. 'I wonder why he keeps blushing' she thought. She mentally noted how he was avoiding her eyes and staring at the road ahead.

"No, not really. I did have an idea though. As we are both working towards the same aim – opening the orb," Sam nodded at him. "I wondered whether it wouldn't be quicker to collaborate our efforts and work together." He risked a glance at Sam to see her reactions. She seemed undisturbed by the comment.

"That's a great idea. As long as you don't expect me to translate anything!" Inside, Sam's heart was filled with joy at the idea of spending an afternoon with Daniel, but she remained ever professional and maintained her cool exterior.

At the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain the guard checked their ID and let them pass. Unlike if it had been Jack and Sam, there was no speculation about the two of them arriving together. Everyone knew Sam's heart belonged to the Colonel, and Daniel and Sam were often seen working together.

They got into a lift and descended into the base of the mountain.

"I'm going to go see the Colonel and tell him we're here. Why don't you get your notes and the scriptures and I'll meet you back at my lab?"

Daniel scowled to himself but remained outwardly jovial. "Sure. See you in a few minutes."

They got out at their corresponding floors and Sam walked to the Colonel's office. As she approached she could see the door was open and Colonel O'Neill was shooting a ball through a mini hoop on his desk.

"Knock knock."

The Colonel looked up mid throw and smiled at her.

"Carter. Hoop?" He held out the ball to her.

"Ermm. No thanks Sir." She wondered why she had ever thought it could work between her and the Colonel. He was a great man, but they were so different.

"I just popped by to tell you that Daniel and I are back on base to study the orb some more."

Colonel O'Neill rolled his eyes. "I'm bored Carter. See this mountain of paperwork?" He gestured to the folders pushed to one side of his desk. "This is not fun. Going through the Stargate and kicking some Goa'uld ass is fun. Why can't you hand back the orb to the geeks so they can study it?"

"We have an off-world mission scheduled in a week's time sir, and this orb is quite fascinating." 'Or it would be if I could get in it' she added silently.

"Hmmm, well off you go to your new toy Carter, and leave me to have fun with my paperwork…" He looked with disgust at his folders before throwing the ball through the hoop.

"Thanks Sir." Sam smiled and left his office. Jack watched her leave and marvelled at how great she looked in combats. "So weird though" he muttered. "Actually enjoys spending time in her office."

Sam found Daniel engrossed in a textbook when she got back to her lab. She went up to her desk ad started up her computer before sitting down in front of the orb. Daniel looked up from his textbook and watched her.

"Any ideas?" Sam looked up and Daniel gestured towards the orb.

"Well I'm going to try and get a scan of what's inside, then I'll take it from there. I spent hours last night testing the thickness of the casing and I know its hollow in there."

Daniel nodded. "I've started work on the translation. I've done two lines from the first scripture. It's describing a Globe of the Gods. That's all I've got so far." Daniel looked back into his textbook and started making notes again. Sam proceeded to set up the equipment to take an x-ray of the globe.

Her mind remained focussed on the task in hand, but a little part of her kept taking sneaky peaks at Daniel. She wondered why she had never noticed her feelings for him before. He looked so gorgeous with his forehead creased in concentration, leaning forward at the scripture in front of him, and she had seen him in a stance like this many times before. She quickly took a few x-rays and started packing away the equipment while the readings were processed by the computer.

Daniel glanced at Sam as she moved round the room with her lab equipment. He loved the way she was so graceful, even in combats, and he wished she could be his. Kicking himself mentally he pulled the scriptures closer, and told himself to stop watching someone who was in love with his CO. He was making fast work with the scriptures now he had got over the 'teething problems' but he couldn't find any reference as to how to open the orb.


	4. Chapter 4 Electricity

**A/N Bit slow with this chapter - damn reality keeps getting in the way! Please review, I'm wondering where to go with this. It gets a bit angsty so I apologise to all those who don't like it! **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Electricity

"Damn it." Sam's exasperated mutter raised Daniel from his translating. Glancing at his watch he realised they had been at it for 4 hours.

"What's up?" he asked, looking over to where Sam was working at her desk.

"I'm getting nowhere. The x-rays showed up nothing. The casing must be thicker than I thought. I've taken to applying different energy frequencies to try and activate whatever's inside, but that doesn't appear to be having any affects either. I may just go and get a blow torch and burn my way in." She flicked some switches angrily on the board beside her. Daniel picked up his notes and walked round to her side of the desk, coming to stand beside her.

"I've had a bit more luck than that. But not much" he added, seeing Sam turn to face him excitedly. "The scriptures speak of a Globe of the Gods, which descended to their land in a beam of white light. It was believed to be a sacred artefact and was placed in their highest temple. Presumably the ruins we found. There is one interesting bit I translated though. It says 'The Art of the Gods was seen only twice. When the Globe of the Gods was delivered to our people and once when light bore down on the temple'."

Sam looked over at Daniel. "Art of the Gods? Are you saying there's some kind of drawing on here?"

"Well. Something. That's the only reference to Art of the Gods that I've come across so far."

"So, what? It faded after a while? 'light bore down on the temple'. I wonder whether it was a lightning bolt during a storm." Sam fiddled with some dials on her board and started flicking switches.

"I haven't come across a reference to what happened to the Art of the…" A great beam of light suddenly shot to the ceiling and Daniel dropped his notes in surprise.

"Ok…" As he and Sam watched complex symbols started filling the surface of the orb. When the surface was full the beam of light switched off, leaving the room feeling dark apart from the glow of the symbols.

"I guess we found the Art of the Gods then" Daniel grinned at Sam. She grinned back and noticed his notes were scattered around his feet. She knelt down to gather the ones closest to her and saw Daniel's hands join hers in gathering up the sheets.

"That was a bit of a surprise." She stated, looking up from the floor. Daniel's face was inches from hers and she got a faint whiff of his aftershave. Daniel looked into her eyes and nodded weakly. A spark passed through the two of them and somehow their hands found each other's on the floor. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips gently on Sam's. All thoughts of the orb were immediately forgotten as Sam slowly opened her mouth and embraced Daniel's kiss.

Daniel tried to be delicate, aware of the fact he wasn't sure how Sam would respond, but as he felt her mouth open his kiss became more passionate, and they probed each other's mouths hungrily.

Sam broke off the kiss as the need for oxygen became too great. She opened her eyes to see Daniel looking back at her.

"I'm sorry" he half whispered. "I shouldn't have done that." He pulled his head back to a safer distance from hers. "I just wanted to. Just once. To know what it was like." He released her hands from his and looked down at the sheets on the floor.

"What?" Sam felt confused and her hand reached out for Daniel's as he picked up some notes.

"I know your heart's already taken," he said by way of explanation, moving his hand away from hers and standing up. He placed his notes on the table next to the orb and started putting them back in order.

Sam stood up too, placing the last two sheets on the table next to his. "I suppose it is. But not with whomever is filling your thoughts right now." She said slowly; watch Daniel's face for a reaction.

Daniel's thoughts were with Jack, and how much Sam loved him. He turned his head to look at Sam once more.

"Sam, you're one of my best friends. I don't think you need to hide your feelings from me. I already know. I can't compete with Jack for your affections, and I won't."

He picked up the notes and went to the scriptures. "I'll be back in a second with my video recorder. I'll record the symbols and go back to my lab to work on them there". He put his notes next to the scriptures before turning and leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5 Symbols

**A/N Thank you very much to the people who have written me reviews! You are all so nice to me! Keep them coming!**

**Sorry this chapter is not as amazing as it could be… I have Writer's block at the mo.**

Chapter 5 – Symbols

Sam stood in shock, next to the glowing orb. She knew there had been rumours about her and the Colonel but she hadn't realised Daniel had taken them so seriously. She thought Daniel had gone funny in the elevator when she had mentioned going to see the Colonel. When he came back she would tell him. She would have to. Her feelings on Daniel had made themselves very clear just then. She wanted him next to her, working together on the orb. Maybe forever? She gently raised her fingers to her lips. She could still feel Daniel on them.

She turned slowly to look at the orb. Complex symbols covered its surface in horizontal lines. She would need his help on this anyway; it looked like a language, not a piece of art. She looked up as she heard movement in the doorway.

"Colonel!" Her voice sounded a little more surprised than she had intended. She had been expecting Daniel. Jack raised an eyebrow at her, a move definitely copied off Teal'c. She cleared her throat and glanced at her watch.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so late Sir."

"Just thought I would come along and see what wonders you have unearthed before I head home." He looked at the orb. "Cool. It glows." He moved next to her and poked the orb with his finger

"So. Figured out what this all means then?" he said, gesturing at the symbols.

"No Sir. Daniel is going to work on it."

"Where is Danny boy? Has he seen this yet?"

Daniel was walking back to Sam's lab, thinking about their kiss. He knew he shouldn't have taken advantage of her like that, but it had seemed like the best moment he was going to get, and he had wanted her to know, just for a few minutes, how much he liked her. He paused as he heard voices from Sam's lab, recognising the man's voice and sighing inwardly. Torn between going to record the symbols, which he ought to do, and avoiding any awkward scenes between the three of them, Daniel stood hesitantly, unsure of what to do. Hearing Jack mention "Danny boy" made up his mind, and he went back to his lab. Leaving a quick not for Sam, he collected his things and left. They could make the symbols appear some other time – he needed to get off base and think.

He left the SGC quickly and wondered where to go. 'I'm on world for a week so I might as well get some food first' he thought to himself wryly. 'Might be ill if I have to come to the SGC for each meal!' He smiled to himself a little as he thought that, before acknowledging that he might also bump into certain people in the Mess Hall, and that was probably the real reason he would avoid it. Turning towards the shops, he tried to gather his thoughts and focus on the task in hand.

When the Colonel left Sam glanced at her watch and realised Daniel had been gone over 20 minutes. She got up and looked down the corridor. There was no one about. She headed towards Daniel's lab, noting how empty the SGC was at this time in the evening. She didn't pass Daniel on the way and when she got to his lab it was empty. She began to worry. 'Where has he gone? I need to tell him about Jack' she thought to herself, turning to leave. As she did so, she noticed the video recorder lying on the corner of his desk. It had a yellow post-it note attached to it. Curious, she moved closer. It had two words on it. _I'm sorry._ Sam held back a gasp she felt forming in her throat. She hated the thought of Daniel being upset, especially as it was her fault. She wanted to speak to him, kiss him even, tell him everything was alright, that he was mistaken. She pulled the post-it note off the recorder and shoved it in her pocket. She passed no one jogging back to her lab and she quickly grabbed her jacket and keys. Switching off the lights, she hesitated as the symbols on the orb glowed in the dark. 'Oh, I'll activate them again in the morning. At least I know the frequency now'. She dashed to the lift, putting her jacket on as she went. The leather felt cold against her skin and she shivered.

The lift took forever to get to the surface and she barely noticed the rumble of thunder as she ran to her bike. The rain started pouring as she had her ID checked leaving the complex. She groaned aloud as she sped up, leaving the base behind. She would have to be careful with her speed. No sense in killing herself before she had told Daniel she loved him.


	6. Chapter 6 Rain

**A/N Thank you to missmcweir, who has now reviewed me twice :)  
**

**I have been uber speedy with this chapter, so here it is:**

Chapter 6 – Rain

The rain continued to pour as Sam turned on to Daniel's street and she didn't immediately notice that his car wasn't there. Slowly, she pulled up outside his apartment block and wondered where he might be. 'Well, I came all this way in the rain, so I've got to tell him now' she reasoned to herself. The Doctor/military part of her felt guilty about leaving the orb and embarrassed about waiting in the rain to announce her feelings. Deep down though, Sam knew it was something she had to do. She loved Daniel, and wanted to spend her life with him. She wasn't one to shy away from new experiences, and this certainly had the potential to be a great experience. She climbed off her bike and locked it up, noticing how quickly the seat became splashed with rainwater. "I hope Daniel isn't too long" she said under her breath, sitting down on the bottom step of the entrance to his apartment. "I wonder whether one of his neighbours would let me in."

Fifteen minutes later and Sam was starting to feel anxious. 'What if he doesn't like me as much as I thought? What if he isn't coming home tonight?' She was so wrapped up in her anxiety that she was barely noticing the rain as it ran down her jacket and soaked through her combat trousers.

Daniel pulled on to his street and braked quickly as a cyclist swerved in front of him. His thoughts were never really far from Sam but he was instantly reminded that she was on her motorbike. 'I'm sure Jack would have given her a lift home' he thought to himself bitterly. He immediately regretted disliking Jack. He knew none of them had asked for anything, and he couldn't hate Jack because he was the one who held Sam's heart – it wasn't fair.

He turned these ideas over in his mind as he parked outside his apartment, the rain beating down on the car roof and creating a private haven for him to think. He slowly switched off the car engine and sank back into the driver's seat. Part of him was happy he had kissed Sam, but the other part was forewarning of a very icy friendship from now on.

He took off his glasses and gently rubbed his face, trying to get some sense of perspective in his head.

The passenger door next to him banged shut and his eyes shot open in surprise. Pulling his glasses on quickly he studied the person sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

"Sam? What on Earth are you doing?" She looked drenched and pale, but she smiled at him nervously.

"Was just wondering the same thing. Why are you sitting in your car?" Sam had seen him pull up outside the building and had been surprised to see he didn't get out of the car. She had wondered if he had seen her and was avoiding her, and she had felt unsure of what to do. However, it was still raining and she was freezing and wet, so confronting him in his car had seemed like a good option.

Daniel rubbed his legs, embarrassed.

"I was just thinking. It's very relaxing in a car when it's raining." He turned the key in the ignition and switched the heating on in the car. "Why are you soaking?"

It was Sam's turn to shuffle in her seat, embarrassed.

"It's raining. I'm on a motorbike." Daniel raised his eyebrows at her but said nothing. "I was waiting for you." Sam said softly. "You left without saying goodbye." She looked at him, trying to guess what was going on in his mind.

Daniel tried to think of the best thing to say. He should have known she would have followed him home. "I did." He said carefully, aware that she was watching him intently. "I had to get some shopping."

Sam openly laughed at this. "Daniel!" He glanced at her, noting the pink flush of her cheeks from the heat, and her blonde hair still hanging wet around her face.

"Sam, if you came to say something, please just say it. You know how I feel, and I'm not going to pretend otherwise, but I don't want things to be difficult between us. We still have to work together."

Sam took a deep breath. She had worried how best to approach the subject, but clearly this should not have been on her mind.

"Daniel. I don't have to work with you. I _want_ to work with you. And I don't want things to be difficult between us either. I want…" she broke off, collecting her thoughts into a coherent form. Daniel watched her expectantly, making her blush even more. "I love you" she finished, looking down at where her hands lay on her lap.

Daniel's ears pricked as Sam finished talking. He turned to face her, convinced he had heard her wrong.

"Err, what?"

Sam looked up at Daniel and into his eyes. She could see the hope and uncertainty in them and hoped her own portrayed her feelings. Leaning forwards, she carefully whispered "I love you".

Daniel had never expected to hear Sam say those words. He had dreamed of it but even when kissing her before, he had known she was unavailable.

"Really? I mean," he stumbled over his words, "what about Jack?"

Sam sighed. "Honestly Daniel. Could you see me ever going out with him? He's great, but he'd drive me mad. It's you I love."

Daniel looked deep into Sam's eyes and saw the truth reflected in the blue windows of her soul. Closing the gap between them, he placed his lips on Sam's. All the pain Daniel must have felt, Sam tried to neutralise in her kiss. All the things he had never said, Daniel tried to say in his. There was no wariness like their first kiss, only two souls having finally found each other. Sam's mind was blissfully blank of everything except Daniel, and his was blank of everything except Sam.  
The rain continued to beat down outside, enclosing the two in their own world.


	7. Chapter 7 Sun

**A/N Thank you to the following people who reviewed me during chapters 1-5, and made me addicted to fanficking! - nirvanafan  
- wasted  
- sassytoo _(have never seen CSI - sorry!)  
_- JCB  
- Meriem Clayton _(love your writing!)  
_- erruve  
- KatieMichelleBell  
- missmcweir _(I have yet to watch Stargate Atlantis!)  
_- paulacole _(you wrote the first fanfic I ever read!)_  
- MsTuri  
- banner**

** I feel like I am at the oscars.**

**So without further ado, the last chapter_ (the ending is a bit weak - might change it at a later date)_:  
**

Chapter 7 – Sun

The sun gently rose in Colorado Springs, causing the streets still wet with the previous rainfall to glisten dazzlingly.

Inside Dr Jackson's apartment, movement was minimal. Somewhere in the cluttered expanse, a clock ticked gently, counting down the minutes until an alarm would go off.

As the sunlight crept into the master bedroom, Daniel sleepily opened one eye and gazed around his surroundings. He smiled as his view fell on the peaceful form lying next to him. He felt on top of the world, and allowed the moment to wash over him. He wondered if Sam would have any regrets, but his mind went back over the previous evening and, remembering the things they had said to each other, he felt it was unlikely.

His thoughts flickered over the memory of Shar're. The people of Abydos would understand, he thought to himself. He knew he had not betrayed Shar're, but still he felt a twinge of guilt. He had changed so much since Jack had sent that tissue box through the Stargate. He had mourned for his wife long before she had died, and it had been Sam who had comforted him when Teal'c had extinguished his last hope of being with her once more. 'Sam has always been there' he thought, watching the sunlight dance on the sleeping body next to him.

His reverie was interrupted as a mellow alarm rang out from his bedside table. Daniel groaned gently as he rolled over to switch the noise off, hoping Sam hadn't heard. He hoped in vain though as he heard a sleep voice whisper "Good morning Dr Jackson."

A gentle ringing interrupted Sam's dream and she quickly let her mind enter a conscious state. Years of military training had made tasks like this second nature, and she kept her eyes shut as her brain processed information from the night before. She heard a quiet groan next to her and smiled to herself.  
"Good morning Dr Jackson" she whispered before opening her eyes.

Daniel turned back to face her and smiled, his eyes searching for any sign that she was uncomfortable about where she was.

"How are you this morning?" he asked, watching her stretch under the duvet.

Sam studied his question for a few seconds. "Well, I'm a bit tired, but I feel great! How about you?" It was her turn to study his face for any signs that he regretted what they had done. Daniel grinned at her.

"Me too." They lay in silence for a few seconds. "So, any plans for today?" He really wanted to know if she was going to spend the day with him or try and avoid him.

"Well, I left in a bit of a hurry last night," she smiled sheepishly at him, "so I didn't study the surface of the orb. However, I think maybe the Colonel was right. We should give the orb back to Area 51 and let them study it." She grinned cheekily at him.

"Jack said that?"

"Well, his exact words were 'hand it back to the geeks'. So, what do you think?"

"I think," Daniel started teasingly, brushing Sam's arm, "I think we already have enough to study." He moved closer to her and gently kissed her neck. "And if area 51 doesn't mind, I would rather they studied the orb." He kissed along her jaw, moving slowly towards her lips. "I… already… have… a… project."

Sam sighed happily and the two were once again lost in their own world.

Area 51 were glad to have the orb back, complete with instructions on how to light it, and Sam and Daniel didn't mind at all when scientists opened it and discovered scriptures from an extinct race inside.  
They had, after all, found something much better.


End file.
